


Конец.

by Jack_H



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Dark, Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: Сила Бога переходит к тому, кто убил бога. Он об этом не знал, но теперь у него есть возможность все изменить. Начать все с начала. Что же он сделает?





	Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> Мой альтернативный финал после событий 15х18.

Все мертвы. Кас, Сэм, Джек, мама… Всех их больше нет. Они все стерты из существования. Из-за рук этого мудака.

Но больше никто не сможет никого убить. Некого больше убивать. Хотя бы потому, что этот божественный мудак сейчас валяется на мраморном полу, изливая кровь из своего святого мозга.

У него получилось. У Дина получилось. Он убил Бога. Он убил Смерть, он убил Гитлера, и теперь он убил Бога. Его размозженные мозги растеклись по всему полу главного зала бункера, затекая под стол с картой, и вытекая на лестницу к комнатам.

Дин, инстинктивно сжимая руки в кулаки, часто дышал, нависая над телом. Свет прерывисто мигал, иногда взрываясь снопом ярких искр, и в этом освещении кровь на его клетчатой рубашке казалась глянцево-черной. Но он закончил это все. Он теперь остался один. И он понятия не имеет, что ему делать.

Сила Бога переходит к тому, кто убил бога. По крайней мере, так говорили легенды, но он не чувствовал ничего. Ни прилива энергии, ни свободы, ни власти, ни всемогущества. Остатки его души просто перегорели, и он теперь не чувствовал ничего.

Подняв правую руку вверх, он чуть ее вытянул, и пробующе щёлкнул пальцами. Бункер тут же преобразился, восстанавливаясь в изначальный вид. Свет пришёл в норму, все то разбитое ими двумя восстановилось, как ни в чем не бывало, тело Чака просто исчезло, словно его никогда и не было.

Дин застыл в некоем удивление, хотя ничего, кроме безразличия, он не чувствовал. Теперь у него есть возможность все изменить. Начать все сначала. Что же он сделает?

***

Он стоял посреди прихожей части, рядом с какой-то второсортной забегаловкой уезжего городка. Мимо него сновали люди, вокруг проносились машины, город жил своей жизнью. Он вернул все на место. Земля продолжала жить, он мог это позволить. Он стал Богом.

Входная дверь кафешки звякнула колокольчиком, и из заведения вышел высокий парень в фетровой куртке, с чуть завивающимися каштановыми волосами до плеч. Лось.

Дин, увидев его, застыл на месте, и внутри у него что-то словно щелкнуло.

— Сэмми, брат! — крикнул он и бросился ему в объятия, прижимаясь к его широкой груди.

Сэм, по началу ободряюще похлопав брата по спине, сделал короткий шаг назад, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Извините, а мы знакомы?

Тихий, вежливый, осторожный вопрос прозвучал для Дина гром среди ясного неба.

— Сэм, это я, твой брат! — Дин хлопнул себя ладонью по груди. — Мы же столько лет охотились вместе, прикрывали друг друга, ты что?

Сэм посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего незнакомца и отступил в сторону.

— Извините, но у меня нет брата, и я не охочусь, я пацифист.

Скрип тормозов за спиной Дина заставил его отскочить и в ужасе схватиться рукой за голову.

Напротив кафе припарковался чёрный Шевроле Импала 67 года, и из машины вышла его мать. Высокая женщина со светлыми волосами должна была быть его матерью, но… Его просто не существует. Его нет в этом мире, который он создал, его нет! Он сам стёр себя из существования…

— Сэмми, мальчик мой! — со смехом в голосе произнесла Мэри, потрепав сына по волосам.

— Привет, мам! — Сэм улыбнулся, обнимая мать и похлопывая ее ладонью по спине.

Гнев начал медленно наливаться в жилах Дина, который продолжал стоять посреди улицы, не двигаясь с места. Гнев, ненависть, ярость клокотали в его крови, добираясь до мозга и ударяя по нервным импульсам. Его не существует в этом мире, он просто незнакомец для тех, кто должен был быть самыми близкими людьми в его жизни. Его нет. Он никто. Он просто какой-то сумасшедший с улицы.

Короткий толчок отдался в его ноги, заставляя поднять взгляд от асфальта и уставиться в задние огни уезжающего автомобиля. Если его нет в этом мире, то и никого больше.

Животное, демоническое начало взяло над ним верх, и он напрочь потерял голову. Он не мог позволить Сэмми забыть его, забыть своего родного брата, который сотни раз отдавал за него жизнь и душу. Он не мог.

Более сильный толчок ударил в его ноги, и стекла рядом стоящих домов разлетелись в мелкие осколки. Не успела Импала доехать даже до перекрёстка, как асфальт под колёсами машины развергся, подбрасывая ее вверх. Потерявший управление автомобиль подлетел в воздух, переворачиваясь на крышу и с диким грохотом падая обратно на землю.

Но окружающим было не до этого — дома начинали падать, стираясь в порошок, одни за другим. Деревья, цветы, земля, все начинало просто распадаться в пыль, стираться из существования. Оставались только люди и голая земля, открывающаяся у них под ногами и бьющая струями магмы и лавы вокруг себя. За считанные секунды миру пришёл конец.

— Помогите, кто-нибудь, — тихо прохрипел Сэм, заглушенный всеобщими криками ужаса и боли.

Он лежал на крыше перевернутой Импалы, хрипя от боли в сломанных ребрах, ощущая, как металл машины начинает нагреваться от быстро растекающейся вокруг лавы.

— Мне жаль, Сэмми... — тихий голос раздался над ним, и он снова увидел того сумасшедшего в клетчатой рубашке.

Он склонился над ним, садясь на корточки и протягивая руку. Сэм хотел было схватиться за спасительную длань, как крепкие руки сцепились на его горле.

— Мне жаль.

Хруст костей был заглушен воплями о спасении, гневе божьем и просьбами перестать. Голова Сэма безвольно упала на грудь вместе с последним выдохом. Дин же просто поднялся, начиная идти вперёд. Куда глядят глаза.

Вокруг него расстилалось огненно-красное море, наполненное мольбами о помощи и боли.

— Ты звал, отец? — после тихого шелест крыльев раздался до боли знакомый голос. — Решил устроить новую перестановку?

Ангел с короткой стрижкой ежиком и в бежевом пальто завис над лавовым морем, в котором стоял Дин, не двигаясь с места.

— Да, ты прав, Кас, — он покачал головой, соглашаясь. — Я решил всех убить.

— Я не э... — щелчок пальцев не дал ему закончить.

Ангел исчез. Как и последние крупицы разума Дина. Это был конец. Конец всего.


End file.
